La célula que explota
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: A veces pasa. La voz de Dino cambia levemente, y hay un poco de odio en las inflexiones que usa. A veces, también pasa con él. Una amargura que no sabe de donde viene, pero que tiene que desfogar con Cavallone.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ¿me recuerdan? ¿No? Mejor XD. Mala broma, ignoren eso.

Pues bien, del fic. El título no tiene nada que ver. Sólo que tuve que escuchar la canción todo el rato para terminarlo, porque cuando la canción paraba, no podía escribir. Y eso, D18, como siempre. UST. Escena sin sentido. Kyoya!centric.

KHR no me pertenece. Ya lo saben, no hay por qué hacer énfasis. La canción que da el título es de "Caifanes", pero la versión que he escuchado es de Panda.

Panda

* * *

**La célula que explota**

Durante un momento, se pregunta cuánto tiempo lleva en la misma posición, la espalda recta apoyada en una de las paredes del templo, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando el bosque que se extendía alrededor. Cuando llegó allí aún había luz en el cielo.  
Kyoya se remueve un poco, incómodo. Cierra los ojos cuando un soplo de viento levanta las hojas dispersas en el suelo, y las hace chocar contra su rostro, y se queda así. Metros más allá, muchos metros más allá, el resto de guardianes Vongola se preparan para viajar a Italia. Sawada al fin había aceptado lo obvio, y asumido el control de la Familia.

-Kyo-san.

Kyoya abre los ojos, apenas moviendo la cabeza para mirar a Kusakabe.

-Partirán en la mañana- anuncia el hombre, ex vice presidente del Consejo Estudiantil- Lo esperarán en el aeropuerto, pero Sawada insiste en que puede ir a su casa antes, si quiere.

No contesta. Escucha el crujir de la hierba cuando Kusakabe se aleja, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, concentrado en sentir la brisa en la cara, cada segundo más fría, y la tierra debajo de sus pies. Escucha nuevos pasos, y bufa.

-Kusakabe...

-Dino- interrumpe la voz familiar de Cavallone. Kyoya aprieta los labios, en una mueca de disgusto. Escucha una risita, y abre los ojos para ver los mechones rubios de Cavallone demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Dino se aleja, se cruza de brazos, imitando su posición, y mira al cielo, sonriendo. Kyoya sabe, por la forma en que le tiemblan los labios, que está conteniendo la risa y que se burla de él. Aunque no entiende por qué.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te apareciste- contesta Dino- Pensé que estarías en la fiesta.

Una fiesta de despedida. Idea de Sasagawa y Miura, como siempre.

-¿Pensaste?- inquiere Kyoya, moviéndose un poco, acercándose un centímetro a Cavallone.

-Pensé que, a estas alturas, ya debías haber asumido que eres parte de ellos. Son tu familia, Kyoya.

Kyoya lo mira. Los ojos castaños siguen escondiendo una burla de la que aún no puede enterarse, y es por eso, por el brillo en los ojos de Cavallone que acepta cuando éste le propone irse de allí.

-Hace frío. ¿Planeabas pasar la noche entera aquí?

-Es un buen lugar- contesta, mirando atrás.

-¿Hay algo que ames más que Namimori?

Kyoya enarca una ceja. A veces pasa. La voz de Dino cambia levemente, y hay un poco de odio en las inflexiones que usa. A veces, también pasa con él. Una amargura que no sabe de donde viene, pero que tiene que desfogar con Cavallone.  
No se molesta en contestar, lo sigue hasta el auto, y hacen el camino hasta el hotel en silencio. Kyoya tiene los pasajes de avión en un bolsillo y se ocupa en mirarlos cuando llegan al cuarto. Debió dárselos a Kusakabe, pero no se anima a separarse de ellos. Pasa los dedos por el destino impreso en el papel. Italia.

-Es un bonito país- murmura Dino, mirando por encima de su hombro- Te va a gustar.

Kyoya aprieta el papel entre sus dedos, gira el rostro para ver a Dino rodar los ojos, obviamente divertido por su reacción.

-No será por siempre, Kyoya. Además, debes ir. La mafia, no es sólo lo que han visto hasta ahora.

-Deja de tratarme como si fuera tu alumno- espeta Kyoya, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Aún lo eres. ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Diecinueve? No dejarás de serlo hasta que a mí me parezca que has aprendido todo lo que necesitas saber para...

-Para ayudar a Vongola- interrumpe Kyoya. Su mano vaga por la superficie del sofá, buscando algo a que asirse. Quiere romper algo, de pronto, y el rostro de Cavallone se le antoja perfecto para eso.

-Para que sobrevivas, Kyoya- aclara, suspirando. Kyoya sabe que a veces es un reto para la paciencia de Cavallone. Lo ha aprendido, porque es la forma más fácil de chincharle, y obligarle a responder los golpes con la intensidad que Kyoya quiere que se los devuelva.

-¿Irás?- pregunta Dino, un rato después. Kyoya mira al techo. No quiere irse. No habrá nadie que cuide de su ciudad en su ausencia. Pero sabe que debe irse. Si quiere que la ciudad sobreviva al futuro, a Sawada, y sus incursiones en la mafia.

-Iré- contesta.

Dino sonríe. Le acaricia el cabello cuando se sienta a su lado. Kyoya no se aparta, como hacia al principio, pero se extraña cuando nota que la mano sigue allí pasados cinco segundos. Nota los dedos enredándose en su pelo, y se recarga contra Cavallone, a punto de quedarse dormido.

-Me alegra que vayas- susurra Dino, contra su cabello. Kyoya lo escucha antes de cerrar los ojos.

_¿Hay algo que ames más que a Vongola?, _piensa, pero no lo pregunta. Deja que la amargura se diluya en los roces de los dedos contra su nuca, y duerme.

* * *

Quizás me anime y haga una segunda parte. Pero no creo. Comenten, y eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues al final le hice segunda parte. Y supongo que tengo que terminarlo, no?

Y creo que no es lo mejor que he escrito... pero bueno...

* * *

Pasan seis meses. Kyoya apoya las manos en el balcón, mirando a lo lejos, al jardín que adorna la mansión Cavallone. Tiene un cuarto allí, que usa varias veces a la semana; un lugar en la biblioteca, y un sinnúmero de maestros privados que le dan lecciones desde administración hasta contabilidad.

Se fuerza a cerrar los ojos y contener el suspiro, y dejar, por primera vez en semanas, que las ideas se agolpen y tomen forma en su mente. No es idiota. Sabe que algo es diferente entre Cavallone y él, y Cavallone y el resto. Los que no tienen un lugar en su mansión, en su cocina, o maestros que se molesta en pagar. Puede seguir creyendo que lo hace por ayudar a Vongola, o porque él es su pupilo. Pero los pasos lentos de Cavallone detrás, y su voz, ese atisbo de esperanza en su voz, le dicen que no.

-Kyoya, ¿estás dormido?- ríe levemente, y Kyoya abre los ojos, se gira para encararlo.

-Cavallone- saluda.

-Tsuna vendrá a cenar hoy. Creo que ha tomado una decisión, y se quedará estudiando aquí. Gokudera hará lo mismo, pero Yamamoto...

-¿Y?- interrumpe. Cavallone permanece a metros de él, como hace desde un par de meses atrás.

-¿No te importa?- parece dolido- Kyoya, son tu...

-Familia- completa. Dino suspira.

-¿Qué harás tú?

-Regresar- contesta. Cuando ataca, Cavallone trastabilla, y apenas logra detener las tonfas con las manos.

-¿Qué haces?- aprieta los labios, luce furioso -No estoy para...

-Lo sabes- interrumpe. Lo que le pasa. Lo que les pasa. Lo que le hace sentirse furioso, y le lleva a mirar a Cavallone cuando éste se aleja. Lo sabe porque Kyoya nota que Dino hace lo mismo. Que lo mira demasiado, que se aparta de él como si le molestara, pero no puede mantenerse sin tocarlo.

Dino suspira, suelta las tonfas, asiente lentamente. Si hay algo que se dice en estos casos, Kyoya no lo sabe. Deja que el silencio fluya, y sólo media hora después, ambos apoyados de espaldas en el balcón, Cavallone habla.

-Tsuna podría cambiar la mafia. Volverla un grupo de guardianes, de héroes.

Se ve tentado a interrumpirlo nuevamente, pero Dino continúa, con una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos.

-Sería mejor para mí, si lo hiciera. No estoy hecho para esto, Kyoya. Para robar, y matar, y pasar los días con esos viejos que planean formas de romper la ley y amasar dinero. A veces es divertido. A veces me gusta, y es cuando lo odio más.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas?- pregunta. Los dedos de Cavallone se aprietan en un puño, y ríe, seco.

-Porque muchos morirían si lo hago. Tenía que protegerlos, Kyoya. ¿Acaso no odias también tú estar aquí? Lo haces por Namimori. A veces, creo que lo hago bien porque lo odio. No me permito olvidar.

Se acerca mientras habla. Cerca, con las manos en los bolsillos, el flequillo rubio cubriéndole los ojos, y sin dejar de hablar. En el horizonte, Kyoya nota los rayos de sol pintando de rojo el cielo.

-Cada muerte, la sangre, cada cosa horrible que he hecho. No puedo olvidarlos. Si lo hago, Kyoya, no seré diferente a todos los otros. Y no quería ser como ellos, ¿entiendes?

No lo entiende. No entiende mucho, mas que para él no hay sentido en hacer algo que odias tanto. O, al menos, hacerlo por mucho tiempo y fingir que está todo bien. No entiende mucho, salvo que los labios de Cavallone tiemblan, y el mover las manos para separarle el cabello del rostro parecía buena idea. Le acaricia, prueba a deslizar una mano hasta su cuello, y Cavallone avanza un paso, baja la cabeza cuando Kyoya enreda los dedos en su pelo, y aprieta.

Los labios de Cavallone son un roce suave, etéreo, fantasmal; sobre su boca, un segundo interrumpido por el grito de uno de sus hombres, Iván o Romario, anunciando la llegada de Tsuna.

Kyoya mira el cielo, donde el rojo y el gris se mezclan, y el sol aún brillante, le lastima los ojos.

Han pasado seis meses. Y es la primera vez que Kyoya se siente tentado a elegir ese cuarto en la mansión Cavallone, que no detesta la idea de pasar seis meses más lejos de Namimori.


End file.
